


Is This Seat Taken

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mentions of Octavia - Freeform, mentions of octaven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sorry this seat is taken but oh shit you're so hot take my face instead"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Seat Taken

Clarke is sitting in one of the few seats with an empty spot beside it, her backpack in the chair to keep it reserved for her late friend. The time reads five minutes before eight and the seat she’s in has the sun directly in her eyes, the other seat even worse. She checked. She’s slouched back with her eyes on her phone. Clarke looks around, seeing the lecture room almost completely filled with maybe five seats left unclaimed. Her phone vibrates in her hand

Raven (7:55): I’m like 100 yards from the building. Do you still have a seat open?  
Clarke (7:56): Yea

She hits send and drops her phone on the table in front of her before twirling a pen around her finger. The time reads 7:58 when she hears someone speak and pretty fingers fall on the chair beside her.

“Is this seat taken?” The voice is soft and feminine, filled with confidence. Clarke glances at the seat, at the hand resting on the back of the chair.

“Yeah, sorry.” She tells the girl before looking up to make eye contact and really, if she had looked at the girl before answering she would have forgotten all about Raven and pushed the bag off of the seat and telling the girl that no, she hadn’t been saving that seat for her friend. The girl pouts then, her lip jutting out comically. 

“Too bad.” She takes her hand off of the vacant seat and scans the room for any other available ones. Clarke can’t help but watch her because wow this girl is incredibly beautiful and really, Raven doesn’t need a desk. Her doctor says she needs to exercise her injured leg to get it back to at least half function. Standing would do her some good. The girl walks out of Clarke’s line of sight and the blonde sighs. 

Raven walks into the room then and climbs the stairs to Clarke’s chosen row before sliding into the empty seat. The brunette settles by placing her things on the desk. She lounges in the chair and looks at Clarke, her content smile dropping at the sight of Clarke’s angry gaze.

“What?” Raven looks nervous because really, she’s never seen Clarke mad and the thought scares her.

“If it weren’t for you, I’d be sitting next to the hottest girl I have ever laid eyes on in this entire university.” She says. Raven laughs then, her head thrown back and hands clutching her stomach. She draws attention to her, many classmates giving the brunette a weird look. Clarke sees the girl from earlier, whose eyebrows are raised in amusement at Raven’s laughter. Her gaze holds a question and Clarke just smiles and looks back at her desk. Raven settles down after a few more seconds. She wipes at the nonexistent tears before looking at Clarke.

“Alright, which one is she?” Raven begins to scan the room, eying the students. Clarke glances at the girl to see if she’s looking. When Clarke sees that her attention had returned to the front of the room, waiting for the teacher to arrive she hits Raven’s arm to gain her attention.

She hears Raven mutter an “Ow, what?” Before gesturing in the girl’s direction. When Raven follows her line of sight, she nods her head in approval. 

“Damn, Griffin. Why did you keep the seat saved for me?” Raven says, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes as she unapologetically checks her out. Clarke slaps her shoulder, gaining Raven’s attention again, the brunette giving her a dirty look.

“Okay one, I definitely call dibs.” She glares at Raven who just laughs and leans back into her chair again as the teacher walks into the room, greeting the class and getting set up for today’s lesson.

“And two, Octavia.” She says simply. And Raven looks like she wants to make a sarcastic comment, but the way her eyes soften and a small involuntary smile spreads across her lips proves that, yeah. Octavia definitely has Raven completely wrapped around her finger. She doesn’t say anything in response as she begins to draw hearts on the notebook in front of her absentmindedly. Clarke smirks at her friend’s reaction.

The English teacher begins the lesson, everyone engaged as he speaks, but Clarke can’t help losing her focus as her eyes drift over to the beautiful girl, whose hair is wavy and wild, a bit frizzy and unkempt. The profile of her face shows the gentle slope of her nose and the shape of her full lips. The sun shines on her light golden skin and her jawline looks like it could cut diamonds. 

The girl is truly gorgeous. 

Clarke watches her despite her best efforts. She watches as she scribbles notes down into her notebook and how she narrows her eyes in focus whenever she’s thinking about what the teacher is speaking about. She tries to pop her knuckles every time she sets her pen down, though it was only successful the first time and she raises her hands to stretch over her head at one point, bent at the elbow in an attempt not to be too disruptive. 

She’s resting her chin in the palm of her hand when she looks up at Clarke, smiling when she catches the blonde staring. Clarke blinks before looking down at the table in front of her quickly, completely aware of the fact that the girl knows she was looking at her. Raven sees her friend move abruptly and looks down at her friend’s notebook, snickering at the empty page. Clarke gives her a dirty look. Raven just smiles and tilts her head, brows rising in amusement. 

“Alright, that’s all the time we have. I look forward to seeing your response to today’s discussion. A bit one sided today, but that’s what your paper is for.” He quips, earning a few laughs.

Clarke’s face pales at the mention of a paper. She did not pay a bit of attention for the entire duration of the hour and she groans, her hands covering her face. Raven shakes her head as she chuckles, beginning to pack up. She stands when she speaks.

“Nice job. Next time you should just bring a video camera.” She pauses, thinking. 

“Either to record the lesson or the girl. Your pick.” She grins, dodging the wad of paper Clarke throws at her. Clarke packs up quickly and begins to walk, Raven limping behind her.

“You know, you could’ve just offered her a seat.” Raven looks at Clarke with humor. Clarke waits, knowing there’s a punchline coming.

“On your face.” And Raven can’t dodge the bag that gets chucked into her side, making her stumble. Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven’s antics. 

“You know, if I had looked up before denying her a place to sit, I would’ve offered her a seat on my face.” Clarke tells Raven, who begins to cackle, bent over at the waist and Clarke furrows her brow before she hears:

“Well good thing you didn’t offer me a seat because that would have been an awkward sixty minutes for everyone.” Clarke feels like ice water is running through her veins. She turns around to see the girl from earlier. Her cheeks are pink, probably from embarrassment at the statement clearly about her. Clarke feels the heat crawl up her neck, covering her entire face in a dark pink blush, most likely worse than the girl’s own. 

Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, which only makes her blush more and Raven to laugh harder. The girl bites her lip in an attempt to suppress a grin. She adjusts her bag before speaking.

“Would’ve been hard to say no, though.” She says to Clarke, before continuing.

I’m Alexandria.” She waits for Clarke to speak, but she remains silent. The girl tries again.

“People call me Lexa.” Her voice holds a question. Clarke blinks. Raven’s arm is thrown around Clarke’s shoulders then, her smile aimed at Lexa.

“Hello, Lexa. I’m Raven, and this very beautiful girl.” She grasps Clarke’s cheeks, making her lips pucker. “Is Clarke Griffin. My very queer, single, interested friend.” Clarke slaps Raven’s hand again, glaring at her.

Lexa looks far too amused at the situation, her gaze never leaving Clarke. Raven looks between the two before chuckling again.

“Man, O is going to die when she hears about this.” Raven says, giving Lexa an encouraging look before walking off, leaving the girls alone. Clarke closes her eyes then, shaking her head slightly.

“I’m so sorry. That was completely inappropriate of me to say about someone I don’t even know.” Lexa raises her hand, stopping Clarke from saying anymore. 

“Clarke, I just said I wouldn’t have rejected your offer. It’s fine.” She smiles in amusement. Clarke can’t stop the smile of her own. There’s a silence that falls over them, Clarke’s gaze dropping to her feet. Lexa steps a little closer, not quite in Clarke’s personal space, but close enough to make Clarke bite her lip.

“Would you like to go over today’s lesson with me? We could work on our paper together.” Lexa asks, her hand nervously fiddling with her drawstrings on her college hoodie. Clarke looks at Lexa again, whose gaze hasn’t left Clarke since she first started talking to her. Clarke smiles again, bashful.

“I’d love to.” There’s a pause. “I didn’t take any notes. Would it be possible if I could use yours?” She crosses her arms and brings the pad of her thumb up to her lips, her teeth biting at the skin as she waits for Lexa to answer her. Lexa laughs, breaking eye contact for the first time as she turns her head, incapable to fathom how cute she finds Clarke. Lexa begins to walk slowly.

“Yeah, of course. Come on. I’ll buy you a coffee first.” 

Clarke nods and begins to walk in the direction Lexa is moving. They walk a little too close and a little too slow as they make their way to the coffee house. And they spent a little too much time getting to know each other instead of on their paper. And when they finally get told it’s time to leave, they realize it’s after eight at night and they’ve spent the entire day together and Clarke begins to wonder if it would be this great to spend their entire lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic gets a decent amount of attention, I might include actual face sitting in a second chapter... just something to encourage the kudos and comments...
> 
> follow me @broodpuff on tumblr dot com.


End file.
